


Noxious

by Dawnagain



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bisexual Character, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Light Masochism, Mild Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnagain/pseuds/Dawnagain
Summary: After defeating the goblin threat and saving the grove, it is time to celebrate. Shadowheart finds herself spending the night with an unlikely companion. Femslash. Mild Spoilers.
Relationships: Lae'zel & Shadowheart, Shadowheart & Lae'zel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Noxious

**Author's Note:**

> Finished my 3rd playthrough and these two are my fav. No major spoilers for the final in act 1. The name for my main character in game is Meeve.

Shadowheart's eye's swept over camp as she sipped her wine. She chewed the inside of her cheek watching their leader giggle away with some Tiefling barb. She had to admit. The girl is cute, but nothing compared to her. A mixture of jealousy and anger began to rise within her. She had offered Meeve the teachings of the dark mother, but she would rather spend her time with the likes of her. So be it. Shadowheart took a swig of her wine. No sense crying over spilled milk. Especially, when there are others she can entertain herself with. Gale had been her second choice. Tall, handsome, and oh so similar to the man the tadpole tempted her with. 

Shadowheart deeply sighed spotting Gale sneaking away with Astarion somewhere. 

“Well, there goes both my options,” Shadowheart said quietly. She rubbed her temples and set her eye's on their Githyanky companion. 

“This is how you know it's all gone south,” Shadowheart whispered before downing more wine. 

She approached the green warrior cautiously. After they finally found the Githyanky patrol she constantly talked about. Lae'zel's behavior has been abnormal. Well, abnormal for her anyway. Shadowheart wasn't surprised that they were no help, but it was unsettling how quickly they turned on her. She couldn't imagine being apart of such a violent society. Lae'zel is sitting alone on a stone bench, staring off into the distance. Shadowheart watched her for a moment smirking. 

“I find your new found silence quite enjoyable flat nose.”

Lae'zel blinked, slowly snapping out of her trance. She looked up at Shadowheart scowling. “Do you not value your life elf?”

Shadowheart shrugged. She waited expectantly to be bombarded with insults, but they did not come. Lae'zel's face set into a frown and she ignored her. Shadowheart tilted her head disappointed. Curious, she decided to do some prying. Power courses through her body with an unyielding authority. Her mind wrapped around hers. She senses a hint of fear and insignificance. Shadowheart slipped out of the link, relieved that the other woman seemed oblivious to her intrusion. She stirred her wine, amazed she actually felt bad for her. Shadowheart was careful with her next words. 

“You know Lae'zel, you're a fine warrior. No reason to doubt yourself.”

Lae'zel shot up angrily, almost knocking her over. “ Istik! I do not doubt myself!”

“Sweet dark mother,” Shadowheart said rubbing her ears. She glanced around camp, spotting a few people watching them. Lae'zel wavered on her feet. She closed her eye's, clenching her fists to calm herself. Shadowheart watched her feeling uncomfortable. Despite their differences, she did not like seeing the proud warrior this way. As quickly as those feelings came, she pushed them away. No. She did not care for her or anyone here. All that matters is removing her tadpole and completing her mission. 

Shadowheart turned away from her, lifting her bottle with a smug grin. “How unfortunate. If you weren't so insufferable you could have shared this with me.”

Lae'zel rolled her eye's. She uttered a few words in Githyanki before angrily shoving past her. Shadowheart glared at the back of her head. It was silly of her to think a Gith could be anything more than some mindless killer. If it wasn't for the tadpole she would have killed them all a long time ago. With a deep sigh, Shadowheart walked over to a table and grabbed what looked to be one of the last pitchers of wine. She smirked mischievously lifting it from the table.

“Looks like it's just you and I tonight.”

* * *

The sounds of a waterfall near by filled Shadowheart with a great peace she has not felt for some time. She had managed to find a high comfortable spot away from everyone. The sounds of the celebration can still be faintly heard in the distance. Their cheeriness and joy stirred something foreign inside her. Shadowheart pulled her knees into her chest and quietly prayed to Shar. She could feel her shadow over her, concealing her from these wretched emotions. It was not only these feelings that she needed relief from, but memories. Strange glimpses of a life of pain and torture. Even though she had most of them suppressed willingly, she would still have odd moments of recollection. As soon as they returned, her mother would remove them. As long as she stayed faithful, she would never have to remember again. 

She snapped out of her meditation when she heard the sound of footsteps. She looked up confused to see Lae'zel looking down at her bored. 

Shadowheart blinked feeling mildly light headed watching the Gith slump down next to her, filling her cup from her pitcher. 

“What are you doing?” Shadowheart asked. 

Lae'zel's face scrunched up. “I am here for the drink you hoard elf. Nothing more.”

“Half elf,” Shadowheart corrected lazily. She sighed. “Very well...” She waved her hand at her in defeat. Both women glanced over when cheering and laughter erupted from camp. Lae'zel groaned. 

“Your world's customs are strange.”

Shadowheart arched a brow curious. “Gith don't have celebrations?”

“Not for inconsequential victories. True triumph is honored with pleasure. Not childish games,” Lae'zel responded passionately. 

Shadowheart cleared her throat, not liking the twisting in her lower stomach at the mention of pleasure. She refilled her cup, quickly changing the subject. “Well, seeing how you have decided to ruin my night. I believe payment is due.”

Lae'zel frowned. “What?”

Shadowheart nodded with a smile. “Yes, that's right. You shall pay me in information. I want to know one thing of you. No Githyanki creche and killings. Just... what do you like?”

Lae'zel stared at her confused before speaking. “You reek of intoxication.”

Shadowheart groaned low and long, tapping her cup against her lips. Lae'zel blinked, turning over her question in her mind. She looked out into the night sky over the rolling clouds in deep thought. 

“Dragons.” Lae'zel finally said.

“huh?” Shadowheart replied startled. 

“I like dragons,” Lae'zel said again in a lower tone. Shadowheart's brow's shot up amused. She leaned into her playfully. “Oh? Going to soar through the skies are you?”

“I will,” Lae'zel said. “I am Vlaakith's chosen. It is my destiny.”

Shadowheart hummed. Mildly touched by the confession. She examined the woman next to her with great interest. The small details on her cheek, the beauty marks over her green skin. Her eye's linger on her lips, but she moves away. Shadowheart cringed feeling a sharp pain in her skull. She yelps when Lae'zel crashes their lips together. 

The kiss is rough, almost painful. It feels wrong in so many ways. Yet, she can't bring herself to stop. Shadowheart closes her eye's and moans when she feels her tongue in her mouth. At some point she is thrown onto her back and Lae'zel pushes into her. Instinctively, Shadowheart wrapped her legs around her waist and rocked against her. A moan escaped her when she felt hands roaming down and around her thighs.

Shadowheart released a painful cry when her rear is squeezed, nails digging into her skin. Lae'zels hand comes up, clasping over her mouth. “Quiet fool, or they will hear us.”

Shadowheart snapped out of her drunken fog scowling. She shifted her head, biting into her hand. Lae'zel released her hissing. Using this moment to her advantage, Shadowheart flipped them over, pinning the warrior down. “Don't you dare cal -”  
Lae'zel flipped her onto her back again, cutting off her words. Shadowheart's hands shot up to choke her, but the attack was easily deflected. They wrestled on the ground for some time. Lae'zel was clearly the more skilled fighter. She pinned Shadowheart face down into the dirt, her lips grazing over her ear. 

“Impressive, but you mistake yourself,” Lae'zel whispered. “Submit.”

Shadowheart struggled against her breathing heavily, but she is firmly held in place. She hated feeling so defenseless, but the touch of the other woman was driving her mad. Her core was throbbing and she just wanted it satiated already. She relaxed in her arms and felt her trousers being pulled down. A sharp moan escaped her when Lae'zel pulled her head back by her braid, her teeth grazing over her ear. 

“Good girl,” Lae'zel whispered.

* * *

A chill shot through Shadowheart's body as she slowly woke up. Her eye's closed tightly, riding out the waves of a headache pounding in her skull. Sitting up, she realized she is very naked from the waist down, and covered in bruises. Memories from last night flooded her mind. She lurched forward, feeling like she was going to be sick. 

“Sweet mother of sorrows,” Shadowheart said holding her head. 

She cycled through various emotions. Embarrassment. Anger. Of course she wouldn't have the decency to be hear when she wakes. No. She did not want her here anyway. This was a mistake and nothing more. She swore then and there to not drink anymore until her mission is complete. Shadowheart located her clothes and stumbled to her feet.

She limped down from the mountain and her stomach dropped when she spotted the one person she did not want to see right now. Lae'zel is near her tent, looking over the teeth marks on her hand with great interest. Shadowheart jumped out of her skin when Astarion stepped into her view, and in her space. He looked her up and down, his lip upturned. 

“Goodness, You look awful,” Astarion said.

Shadowheart felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't have the energy to tell him off, instead she shot him a glare.

“Get out of my way!” She shouted. 

Astarion moved aside with a pout, then watched her practically run to the area they use to wash up. Once she was out of site, he sauntered over to Lae'zel, playfully tapping on the stomach of her armor.  
“Let me guess. You've something to do with that?”

“I bedded the half elf,” Lae'zel replied disinterested. 

Astarion's eye's went wide. Then he burst into laughter. Gale exited his tent stretching. He walked over to them with a faint smile. “What's got you all tickled?” Gale asked curiously. 

“Lae'zel laid with Shadowheart. That means you owe me some coin darling,” Astarion said triumphantly. 

Gale's mouth opened slowly in disbelief. He shook his head, pulling out a small bag and throwing it to the vampire. He shrugged. 

“Things are getting more interesting around here everyday.”

**Author's Note:**

> First!  
> No femslash for my new favorite pairing is shameful. Just wanted to add something for these two. I have a hard time writing Lae'zel. If they did hook up. I just don't see their relationship being healthy. Anyway, ty for reading :)


End file.
